<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>h2o by talesofthelotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267526">h2o</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus'>talesofthelotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Invasion, M/M, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yixing finally finds his long lost treasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>h2o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air gusts strongly against the sails and Yixing inhales deeply, filling his lungs with sea salt breeze. In the distance he can see a strip of land, a dark smudge against the horizon, and he turns to briefly glance at the dark clouds he knows have been chasing them for the better part of a day. He loves the sea—loves her for her mercurial nature, understands and respects her laws. The wood is solid under his feet—he rocks with the waves and leans into the breeze as it pushes them to shore. He looks over at his crew; Yifan is manning the helm, Jongdae up in the crow’s nest. Lu Han is down on deck with Tao, fixing the sails, and Minseok is presumably in the cabin, charting out their course. The dark spot in the distance is steadily growing larger, and he hears Jongdae call out to Yifan as well, giving him directions to steer. Yixing nods briefly at Yifan to agree, and heads into the cabin, hearing Lu Han and Tao shout outside as they rush to fix the rigging.</p><p>“We’re on course for an island just to the east,” he announces. Minseok doesn’t look up at him, distracted, but nods, a finger pointing to a dark spot marked on the well-worn map spread across the table.</p><p>“Yes, right to plan,” he murmurs, dipping his quill into freshly ground ink and scribbling notes neatly to the side. “I’ve gone through our rations and we’ll need to stock up as well. Tao eats us out of nearly everything.”</p><p>Yixing grins. “That won’t be a problem. I’ve heard this little town has plenty to offer.”<br/>Minseok does look up at him now, a wry twist to his lips. “Yes, I suppose it does.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blade of Yixing’s sword slices cleanly across the chest of the man attacking him, and he quickly turns the corner of the hallway, leaving the fallen man behind. He wipes the blood off carefully on the nearest curtain, taking a moment to admire the gilded walls and mirrors that adorn the house, reaching up to fix his hat and tilting it at a jaunty angle. He sweeps into the last room grandly. A tall figure stands in front of him, back turned, though he is not unaware of Yixing’s presence, if the stiffening of his shoulders is any indication. “Hello,” Yixing says pleasantly, when he is right behind him, an arm draped casually across the man’s shoulders, sword still hanging at his side, at the ready.</p><p>He watches with no small amount of pleasure as goosebumps raise on the man’s exposed skin. Yixing leans in to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.</p><p>“Remember me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>